Zurück zum Glück
Dies ist meine erste Fanfiction. Ich hoffe es gefällt, wenn nicht seid bitte nicht zu streng. :-) Die Geschichte spielt in der Zukunft. Rachel und Finn sind verheiratet und leben in New York, Rachel hat es an den Broadway geschafft und Finn spielt Football in NY. Alles ist eigentlich perfekt aber das Schicksal spielt sein eigenes Spiel. Samstag Finn kam die Treppe hinunter. Er hatte immer noch Probleme damit sich früh aus dem Bett zu werfen. Seine Beine und Augen waren noch schwer. Vor allem sein rechtes Bein tat ihm heute besonders weh, der Angriff des Right Tackle gestern im Spiel hatte ihn völlig unvorbereitet erwischt und er war hart aufgeschlagen. Das waren die negativen Begleiterscheinungen seines Jobs, er hatte immer wieder blaue Flecken oder ausgerenkte Finger, Dehnungen und Zerrungen. Aber alles in allem war er mehr als zufrieden mit seinem Leben. Er lebte mit der Frau die er liebte zusammen. Rachel konnte sich ihren Traum von der Bühne, nach doch mehreren harten Jahren, erfüllen. Sie hatte seit gut 2 Jahren ein festes Arrangement bei Mama Mia auf dem Broadway. Zwar nicht als Erstbesetzung aber doch zumindest mit mindestens 5 Vorstellungen pro Woche. Aber die nächsten 14 Tage sind spielfrei,da das Theater neue Toiletten und einen neuen Teppichboden bekommt. Das hieß, dass beide endlich mal mehr als 24 Stunden Zeit für sich hatten, da bei ihm die Saison nun fertig war und erst in ca 3 Monaten wieder mit dem Training begonnen wurde. Finn war die letzten zwei Jahre im Farmteam der NY Jets beschäftigt da es für NFL Mannschaft nicht gereicht hatte, was aber nicht zu schlimm war. So musste er nicht in den ganzen Staaten herumfliegen da das Farmteam einen Spielradius von ca 250 km hatte. So war er oft abends zu Hause oder konnte bei Vorstellungen von Rachel sein. Aber das Beste war, dass er fast jeden Tag die kleine Quinn in den Kindergarten bringen konnte. Er und Rachel hatten seit 4 Jahren diese süße kleine Tochter die sie nach ihrer Patentante genannt hatten. Sie war der ganze Stolz der Beiden.Die Augen und Nase waren definitiv von Rachel aber das kurze braune Haar hatte sie von ihrem Daddy geerbt. Finn ging in die Küche und begann das Frühstück zu richten. Samstag war, wenn es der Terminplan ermöglichte, Familientag. Das hieß, gemeinsames Frühstück und danach mit Quinn irgendetwas Schönes machen. In letzter Zeit war es schwierig dieses Ritual einzuhalten da Finn oft Spiele am Wochenende hatte und somit nicht immer zu Hause war. Finn schaltete die Kaffeemaschine ein. Die Toasts waren fertig und die Croissants dufteten herrlich im Backofen. Er holte die Himbeermarmelade aus dem Schrank, die sie von Sam und Mercedes bei ihrem letzten Besuch geschenkt bekommen hatten. Rachel und Quinn waren verrückt nach dem Zeug, Finn hingegen war eher für eine ordentliche Portion Eier mit Speck aber Rachel zuliebe verzichtete er grossenteils darauf wenn sie zusammen frühstückten. Nachdem er den Tisch fertig gedeckt hatte ging er wieder hoch in den ersten Stock wo Quinns und ihr eigenes Schlafzimmer lagen. Er machte die Tür zum Elternschlafzimmer vorsichtig auf und trat ein. Da lagen sie, die beiden die ihm am liebsten und teuersten waren, im Bett. Quinn im Arm ihrer Mutter süß schlummernd. Er beugte sich vorsichtig nach unten und küsste Rachel vorsichtig auf die Wange. Finn: "Rachel, Schatz aufwachen!" Rachel schlug verschlafen die Augen auf. Quinn wachte nur einen kurzen Moment später als ihre Mutter auf und schaute nun verträumt ihre Eltern an. Finn: " Guten Morgen meine Maus, na hast du gut geschlafen?" Quinn: " Ja Daddy, ganz toll und ich hab auch was tolle geträumt!" Finn: " Na das kannst du uns am besten gleich beim Frühstück erzählen. Kommt runter ihr zwei Schlafmützen, ich habe für uns alle schon den Tisch gedeckt." Das Telefonat Rachel und Quinn standen auf und verschwanden kurz im Badezimmer, während Finn schon wieder runter Richtung Frühstückstisch unterwegs war. 5 Minuten später kamen die beiden auch die Treppe runter und setzen sich zu Finn an den Tisch. Quinn wollte, wie immer an Samstagen wenn sie zusammen waren, bei Finn auf den Schoss damit er ihr einen Bagel mit ihrer Lieblingsmarmelade machte. Finn genoss es ihr dabei zuzuschauen wie sie sich die Marmelade aus dem Gesicht wischte und sich die Finger leckte. In diesem Moment klingelte das Telefon. Rachel stand auf, nahm noch einen Schluck Kaffee im Gehen, und hob den Höhrer ab. Rachel: " Hallo, Rachel Hudson? Oh, hi Jeff, was gibt es?" Rachel stand mehrere Minuten mit dem Telefon am Ohr im Gang und sagte nur immer wieder : "was" und "wow"! Am Ende des Gespräches fragte sie nur noch: " Bis wann brauchst du eine Antwort, denn das muss ich erst mit Finn besprechen?" Dann legte sie auf und kam zurück zum Esstisch. Quinn fragte neugierig: "Wer war das Mummy?" "Das war Jeff Schatz, Mummys Manager." "Was wollter er ?" fragte Finn etwas pikiert, er mochte es eigentlich nicht wenn Jeff schon so früh anrief, er wollte den Tag mit Rachel und Quinn in Ruhe geniesen. Rachel: " Du wirst es nicht glauben, aber ich soll als Erstbesetzung auf Europatournee mit Les Miseérables gehen. 6 Länder in 6 Wochen und das große Finale dann in Paris!" Finn: " Ok, das ist ja spitze, du hast dir doch immer gewünscht dieses Musical zu spielen, oder?" Rachel: " Oh ja, aber es gibt ein kleines Problem dabei". Finn kannte diesen Gesichtsausdruck bei ihr. Kleines Problem bedeute dass es kompliziert zu werden drohte. Finn: " Was genau ist denn das Problem"? Rachel: " Naja, die Tournee soll in 14 Tagen starten und geht wie gesagt 6 Wochen, das hieße ich währe den ganzen Sommer nicht da und du wärst alleine mit Quinn"! "Meinst du das geht"? Finn: " Hör zu Rachel, das ist eine große Chance für Dich. Klar fänd ich es nicht toll wenn du so lange von mir und Quinn getrennt bist aber ich habe momentan Spielpause und Quinn bald Sommerferien. Es wird schon gehen. Also kurz gesagt , meinen Segen hast du"! Als Finn diesen Satz mit seinem charmanten Grinsen gesagt hatte, fiel Rachel doch ein relativ grosser "Felsbrocken" vom Herzen. Sie machte sich schon ab und an Vorwürfe das ihre Karriere definitv in den letzten 3 Jahren besser verlief als die von Finn. Dabei sah es am Anfang genau anders herum aus. Finn war zusammen mit Rachel nach New York gekommen und hatte ein Football Stipendium an der Columbia Universität erhalten.Rachel fing parallel an auf der Juliard zu studieren. Finn wurd relativ schnell zum Liebling der Football Mannschaft und galt schon als der kommende Star Quaterback der NFL. Rachel hatte es in dieser Zeit es eher schwer. Nach bestandener Abschlussprüfung auf der Juliard ( mit Auszeichnung natürlich!) fand Rachel am Anfang keine Festanstellung als Schauspielerin, Tänzerin oder Sängerin. Sie hatte mehre Vorsingen und Vorsprechen. Aber ausser ein paar kleineren Auftritten als Backroundsängerin in Clubs und Bars konnte sie nichts vorweisen. Dann wurde sie unverhofft mit Quinn schwanger und somit war ihre Karriereplanung auch erst mal auf Eis gelegt. Sie hatte damals richtig Angst als sie es Finn "beichtete". Doch wieder Erwaten war Finn happy und freute sich riesig mit Rachel auf das Kind. Er könne sich nichts schöneres vorstellen als mit Rachel eine Familie zu haben. Er setze sogar ein Jahr mit dem Football aus,nur um am Anfang sich voll und ganz um Rachel und die Kleine kümmern zu können. Als er danach wieder anfing zu spielen war es natürlich umso schwerer für ihn wieder Fuss zu fassen. Am Ende wurde er als 98. Pick von den NY Jets gedraftet aber sofort danach ins Farmteam versetzt, in dem er auch noch heute ist. Es tat aber ihm nie leid auf die "große" Karriere verzichtet zu haben, da er etwas viel "schöneres und größeres" gewonnen hätte. So sagte er zumindest immer. Und Rachel hoffte das dies der Wahrheit entsprach, den sie konnte sich ebenso kein Leben mehr ohne diesen Jungen an ihrer Seite vorstellen, mit dem sie vor so vielen Jahren zusammen in Lima auf der Highshool war. Rachel: " Danke Schatz aber ich lasse es mir noch ein paar Tage durch den Kopf gehen bevor ich entgültig zusage." Finn: " Wann musst du den entgültig zusagen?" Rachel: " Spätestens nächsten Dienstag sagt Jeff, sonst bekommt den Job eine Andere!" Kommt, lasst uns weiter frühstücken, ich will diesen Morgen mit meinen beiden Lieblingen richtig genießen!" Noch ein Anruf Rachel setzte sich wieder zu Finn und Quinn an den Tisch und sie frühstückten gemeinsam weiter.Nun war es Rachel die die volle Aufmerksamkeit von Quinn bekam. Quinn: "Du Mummy, Daddy und du ihr kennt euch doch schon richtig lange oder?" Rachel: " Ja Schatz"! ( Rachel nimmt Quinn auf ihren Schoss und gibt ihr einen Kuss mitten auf die Stirn) Daddy und ich kennen uns sehr lange!" ( Rachel setzte ihr tolles breites Lachen auf und lächelte in Richtung ihres Mannes) Quinn: " Stimmt das, dass Du und Daddy zusammen früher gesungen habt?" Rachel: " Das stimmt Maus aber woher weißt du davon?" Quinn: " Onkel Kurt und Onkel Blaine haben es mir an Weihnachten erzählt als wir bei Oma und Opa in Lima waren." "Warum macht Daddy das nicht mehr, kann er es nicht mehr?" Rachel: " Doch, doch Daddy kann ganz toll singen, er hat es nur halt schon lange nicht mehr gemacht"! Rachel schaut etwas verlegen rüber zu Finn und hoffte das ihn ihre Worte etwas aufbauten. Sie wusste dass Finn für sein Leben gern Musik machte. Er hatte sein Schlagzeug seit Monaten nicht mehr benutzt. Seit sie dass letzte Mal unten im Keller war, war die Staubschicht bestimmt noch gewachsen. Finn: " Keine Sorge Schatz, Daddy spielt dir mal was vor und wenn die Mummy ganz lieb ist darf sie mit Daddy auch dir was vorsingen, ok?" Quinn und Rachel brachen beide in lautes Lachen aus. In genau diesem Moment meldete sich wieder das Telefon lautstark aus dem Gang. Da Rachel sich gerade ein Stück Croissant mit Butter in den Mund steckte stand Finn auf und ging raus Richtung Telefon. Es dauerte mehrere Minuten bevor Finn mit versteinerte Miene wieder ins Zimmer kam und stehen blieb. Rachel bemerkte es sofort und fragte erschrocken. Rachel: " Finn, was ist los?!" "Ist etwas passiert?" Finn brauchte ein paar Sekunden um sich zu sammeln und die richtigen Worte zu finden. Finn: " Es war Will, er hat gesagt Emma sei tot!" Rachel: " Was???!!! " Nein, das kann nicht sein, wie, wwwarum?" Finn: " Er meinte es währe direkt vorm Lima Bean geschehen!" " Ein LKW hat das rote Ampelsignal übersehen und Emma voll erwischt!" Sie muss auf der Stelle tot gewesen sein meinte Will" Rachel: " Nein, das glaube ich nicht, das kann doch nicht sein"! " Finn sag mir bitte das du dir eben einen mehr als schlimmen Scherz erlaubt hast"! Auf Rachels Wangen liefen die ersten Tränen herunter und Hals sowie ihre Ohren waren hellrot. Finn: " Ich fürchte leider nicht Rachel, es ist traurig aber wahr"! " Emma Schuster ist tot"! Rachel brach komplett in Tränen aus, sie stand auf und lief auf Finn zu, der sie so zärtlich wie es nun eben ging in den Arm nahm und zu trösten versuchte. Jetzt kam auch die kleine Quinn um ihre Mama zu trösten. Rachel beugte sich runter und nahm ihre Tochter auf den Arm. Rachel: " Das ist lieb von Dir Maus das du Mummy trösten willst, du bist ein Engel!" Quinn: " Wer ist Emma, Mummy?" Rachel: " Eine alte Freundlin von Mummy und Daddy. Sie war Lehrerin als Mummy und Daddy noch zur Schule in Lima gingen." Finn: " Will sagte dass die Beerdigung am Dienstag in Lima währe und fragte ob wir kommen würden?" Rachel: " Selbstverständlich, dass sind wir Emma und Will schuldig." Kümmerst du dich bitte um einen Flug in den nächsten 2 Tagen nach Lima Finn?" Rachel mochte immer noch keine langen Autofahrten. Finn hatte dafür Verständniss in der jetzigen Situation und stimmte Rachel mit einem stummen Kopfnicken zu. ......to be continued Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee